


Lazy Day

by Jasons_bamboozlement



Series: Yuri on Ice 30 Day Prompt Challenge (Mizu) [12]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Inspired by Art, It's a little light but it's there if you squint, Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky Friendship, M/M, Movie Night, Scary Movies, Yuri Plisetsky's Nickname Is Yurio, lovebirds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasons_bamboozlement/pseuds/Jasons_bamboozlement
Summary: When the skaters have a day off, they take full advantage by having a movie night. Maybe listening to Chris's recommendations is not always the best idea...
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: Yuri on Ice 30 Day Prompt Challenge (Mizu) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853218
Kudos: 100





	Lazy Day

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by this darling picture. I believe here is original: https://twitter.com/pinkiepieS2/status/811477073613049856. 
> 
> If I'm wrong, please please please let me know so I can fix it!

“Want to watch a movie?” Victor looked up hopefully from his spot on the floor. Makkachin was curled up next to him. 

“It would be less boring than beating Katsudon over and over again.” Yurio had, for the last hour, been engaged in a fairly one-sided video game battle. 

The three skaters had all been granted a day off and were determined to take full advantage of it by doing as little as possible. Around two in the afternoon, Yurio had let himself into the apartment. Victor didn’t remember giving him a key, but it was highly likely Yuuri had made up a spare key and slipped it to the young Russian at some point. Victor didn’t mind. Both he and Yuuri felt responsible for looking after Yurio and part of that meant trying to give him a small semblance of ‘regular’ childhood, even if Yurio claimed he didn’t need it. 

Upon entering, Yurio had made himself perfectly at home while Victor and Yuuri went about their day. As the day progressed, sore muscles rested while the three lazed around and spread out over the apartment. 

A nearly empty pizza box sat on the counter, and the group was sporadically munching on forbidden junk food. The sun was setting, and the three were settled into comfy pajamas. 

“What movie?” Yuuri asked cautiously.

Victor held up a movie case. “Chris recommended this. He said it was really good.”

Yuuri squinted to read title. “Is it a horror film?”

“Uhh, I guess so,” Victor said, examining the case. 

“I’m not sure that’s a great idea...” Yuuri pointedly looked from the movie to Yurio. 

Noticing, Yurio growled, “I can handle it, old man.” He leapt up swipe the movie out of Victor’s hand and put it into the player. “I’m not a child.”

Yurio may not have been a child, but that didn’t make the movie any less scary. 

Within half an hour, all three of them were crowded on the couch, completely absorbed in the suspense. Victor had brought a blanket up around his head and shoulders, making a little tent. Yuuri sat in the middle, eyes wide as saucers. But perhaps the most humorous sight was Yurio. Looking incredibly tiny in the oversized sweater he had “borrowed” from Yuuri, Yurio sat with his knees pulled up to his chest, clutching a pillow. He had inched his way over to Yuuri so much that he was practically sitting in the Japanese skater’s lap. Makkachin lay next to Yurio, completely unmoved by the film. 

They watched as the protagonist slowly walked through the abandoned house, searching for the mysterious figure that threatened to destroy her. Finally, she moved to the last door in the hallway. Her shaking hand reached out to touch the doorknob. Turning it inch by inch by…

“AHHH!” All three skaters leapt from their respective spots. Popcorn flew everywhere, and an upset Makkachin yelped at the sudden displacement. 

However, the athletes had startled not from what was happening on the screen, but the sound at the door. Someone was opening the door. 

No one seemed able to move as the door slowly opened and a dark figure came through. Backlit by the hallway light, it was hard to determine who the intruder was, until Makkachin ran to the new guest.

A deep voice chuckled, “Hi, Makka.” 

“Beka?” Yurio asked, quickly lowering the pillow he had been wielding as a fluffy weapon. 

“Hey,” said the Kazakhstani, as cool and reserved as always, seemingly unconcerned by the disheveled sight in front of him. 

No one who wanted to live would say that Yurio leapt into his boyfriend’s arms. But, all the same, Yurio wrapped himself snuggly around Otabek’s side and asked, “What are you doing here?”

Otabek’s eyebrows furrowed. “You asked me to come, remember? Around five, you said Yuuri was boring you with his lack of video game prowess. I told you I would come by after my late practice.” Glancing around at the sight of strewn pillows, blanket, and popcorn, Otabek asked, “What have you been doing?”

Sheepishly, Victor spoke. “We were watching a movie Chris recommended. We…might have thought you were a ghost.”

Everyone made their way to the living room, where the movie was still playing. Yuuri and Victor set up to cuddle on one side of the couch, while Yurio actually did crawl into Otabek’s lap. 

After a moment, Otabek spoke. “Oh, this movie. Chris told me about it too. He’s not really a ghost, you know.”

“You…you made it all the way through this?” Yuuri asked with surprise.

Otabek shrugged. “It was fine. Not my taste, but fine.”

“How does it end?” Yurio, pulled Otabek’s jacket up over part of his face. 

“You all want to know?” Otabek smiled as the other three nodded their heads. “Well, the original owner actually faked his death. He’s the one behind everything. You’ll get the reveal in this next scene.” Otabek gestured to the TV. “I think the make-up work on him is terrible.”

And indeed, the very next scene the man revealed himself in full light, gaudy make-up and all. Somehow, that was all the group needed. A palpable calm settled in, and they spent the rest of the movie throwing out critiques and commentary. “No! don’t aim for his feet! Aim for the knees! Always the knees!”

By the end of the movie, Yuuri’s eyes were drooping, as he leaned into Victor’s shoulder. Yurio had completely fallen asleep and was curled into Otabek’s chest. Victor and Otabek shared a small moment looking over the heads of their sleeping partners. Both smiled and then held their significant others a little tighter. 

When the credits rolled, Victor shook Yuuri gently. “C’mon, solnyshka. Let’s get you to bed.” 

A groggy Yuuri stood up and started his shuffle to the master bedroom. Victor nodded towards the sleeping Russian and said to Otabek, “The guest bedroom is all set up, if you two want to stay.”

“Thanks,” Otabek replied as he shifted to get a better hold on his boyfriend. Standing up, he carried Yurio bridal style to the spare bedroom. Yurio stayed fast asleep.


End file.
